


小郭警官破处记（下）

by weizidechitang



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weizidechitang/pseuds/weizidechitang





	小郭警官破处记（下）

郭长城从来没觉得自己这么矛盾过，一方面他很害羞想躲着楚哥，可另一方面他又愈来愈在意楚哥，这一点儿都不像他，一直以来，他虽然笨手笨脚的，可过的倒也心安自在，像现在这样坐立不安七上八下是不曾有过的。

所以明明是两情相悦的两个人，却偏偏一个胆小一个傲娇，非得抻着，可能缺的就是个助攻吧。

郭长城倒是也不上相亲网站了，但他二舅妈可还惦记着这事儿了，旁敲侧击的还想给他张罗张罗。这不，又打电话来了，郭长城手机响的时候，他刚从超市出来往家走的路上，旁边还跟着个棺材脸的楚恕之。

楚恕之倒也不是不食人间烟火，郭长城说下班后要去超市买东西，楚恕之就说也要去，两个人就一起去了。郭长城一看来电显示是他二舅妈，心里就有底了，知道跑不了又是说相亲的事儿，可是旁边还跟着楚哥，搞得郭长城心虚的不行，不过长辈的电话又不能不接，他撇了撇楚恕之，最后还是按下了接听键。

郭长城这边打着电话，楚恕之表面云淡风轻，心里却在意的不行，“喂，二舅妈啊，嗯，对，啊？不用了吧，我…还是算了吧，二舅妈，其实，其实我有喜欢的人了…这个，这个倒是还没有呢”

楚恕之内心警铃大作，不由得盯住了郭长城，而说到这里的时候郭长城也忐忑的看向了一旁，两个人的眼神刚好对上。

好在二舅妈一听他说有喜欢的人了，便也没有强求，鼓励鼓励了他努力的去追求之类的就撂了电话。

“你二舅妈？”楚恕之习惯性的皱了皱眉头。

郭长城小心翼翼的点了点头。

“说什么了？”

“她想再给我介绍个相…”郭长城亲字还没说出口就被楚恕之打断了。“笨蛋，以后不准相亲！”

郭长城赶紧摆了摆手，“没，楚哥，我拒绝了，我说我有喜欢的人了！”

“嗯？”

郭长城感觉自己脸都快烧起来了，烫的厉害，半低着头不敢吱声。

“真是个呆鹅，我怎么就喜欢上你了呢！”楚恕之说完才感觉有些不好意思，半侧过脸视线投向了另一边，但胳膊却一把揽住了郭长城的肩膀，两个人一下子就靠在了一起，郭长城左手提着的袋子也撞在了楚恕之的腿上，楚恕之也毫不在意。

后来楚恕之就强迫郭长城把自己拐带回郭长城家了。

一进门，郭长城就觉得楚哥一脸的来者不善，虽然自己并不矮，可在气息全开的楚恕之面前，简直就是个不堪一击的兔子娃娃，搞得郭长城跟言情剧女主似的，左脚绊右脚，平地摔技能max，一屁股就墩儿在了沙发上。

楚恕之立马就给郭长城来了个沙发咚。

“你，你要干什么？”此时的楚恕之浑身上下都散发着危险的气息，求生的本能促使郭长城颤颤巍巍的想要站起来。

“你说我要干 什 么！”楚恕之就像之前恐吓郭长城说自己吃人肉那次似的，故意露出了几分凶狠的表情，只是这次是紧紧贴着郭长城说的。

 

两个人离得很近，楚恕之的呼吸声很大，郭长城感觉那热气吹的他的脸都热腾腾的了，他不敢直视楚哥，但是下一秒楚哥的脸就靠的更近了，两个人的嘴唇间没了缝隙。

郭长城心脏咚咚的像敲起了军鼓，这是他的初吻，第一次总是令人心悸的。一开始还只是唇贴着唇，然后楚恕之就不甘寂寞的用舌头舔开了长城的唇，逐渐探了进去。

舌头的触感是异常滑润的，真可怕，原来舌吻是这样的感觉，我的舌头是不是要被融化了啊，郭长城心里胡乱的想着，然后他就渐渐地没了想法，全身心的融入到这水乳交融中了。

人的舌头其实是相当敏感的部位，两个人亲着亲着下半身也不由自主的来了感觉。楚恕之一巴掌就呼在了郭长城的屁股上，没想到这小子的屁股还挺翘，平时都隐藏在有些宽大的衣服之中，不显山不露水。于是他忍不住要去松长城的腰带，像个急色鬼一样，恨不得赶紧实实在在的摸到肉上。

郭长城却一点儿都不配合，反而两手死死拉住了腰带扣，像是个贞洁烈女，“楚哥，太 太快了”也是，在郭长城的三观中，恋爱不都是先表白再拉手再亲亲再那个的吗。。怎么跟预想的不一样，这是要从一垒直接上三垒啊。

“不快啊，咱俩都认识多长时间了，别怕，先让哥摸摸”

楚恕之说的恳切，郭长城又一贯听楚恕之的，于是逐渐的松了力气，然后瞬间就被楚恕之占领了高地，外裤连同内裤被一同半褪了下来，露出了半个白嫩的屁股，真是好一个翘屁嫩男。

那屁股不仅看着白嫩，手感也是极好，让人爱不释手，楚恕之好久没感受过活人的温热的皮肤的触感了，一时之间揉捏的忘了情，直把郭长城两瓣臀瓣揉搓的发了红。

郭长城哪里被人这么对待过，楚哥那带着老茧的大手把控住的何止是他的屁股，简直像是攥住了他的心，转瞬间就柔的稀碎了。郭长城只觉得全身无力，不由得上半身也靠在了楚恕之身上，头窝在了楚恕之的肩窝里。

楚恕之后面过了瘾，就又转战到了前面，先是揉了揉，发现已经半硬了，想这郭长城再怂，却也是个血气方刚的大小伙子，经不起挑逗。楚恕之把这沉甸甸的一坨握在手里，低头一看，他暗自笑了笑，果然不小，看不出来郭长城清清秀秀一大男孩，倒是个隐藏的童颜巨根。

郭长城的第一次，楚恕之是想尤其珍重的，但他现在又实在是忍不住了，楚恕之一手搂着郭长城，一手解开了自己的裤腰带，掏出了自己早就涨大了的性器，与郭长城的一同被握在了楚恕之火热的大手里，烫的郭长城差点儿就先交代了。只见那两根性器，一根粉红挺拔，一根颜色较深，形状有些弯曲，相同的是尺寸都算是亚洲人中的佼佼者了。

“长城，快看”

郭长城早就羞成了鸵鸟，挺大的个子却恨不得把自己整个扎进楚哥的怀里，哪还敢睁眼。  
楚恕之却生出了几分戏谑的意思，强按着郭长城去看那紧贴在一起的性器，手上也不闲着。

郭长城本来就是个童子鸡，哪里禁得住如此这般的视觉刺激，当下就被一个紧捏搞的全都交代了出来。

楚恕之见郭长城这么弱鸡先偷跑了，便也不压抑自己了，他一把抓过郭长城白嫩嫩又修长的手握住了自己那话，上下撸动起来，打算先发泄一次，一会儿再慢慢来。

郭长城手长得极其好看，根根葱指此时被迫抓着青筋凸起的有些狰狞的性器，摩擦间有些发了红。更何况郭长城刚刚射了一次了，正处于贤者时刻，头脑渐渐清醒，便更觉羞耻。

虽然只是用手，但郭长城的手实在是好看，白皙的皮肤与楚恕之的形成了鲜明的对比，显得色气十足，楚恕之不想耗时太长，就也不故意拖延快感了，又摩擦了十几下，便也射在了两个人的手中了。

楚恕之的禁锢一松，郭长城就又摔回了沙发里，只见他裤子已经差不多掉到了脚踝处，下半身光着，上半身的t恤倒还算整齐，手上湿黏黏糊成了一片，眼角带红，整个人都呈现出一种高潮过后独有的慵懒色气。

楚恕之只是匆匆发泄了一下，并没有觉得满足，他让郭长城稍微缓了缓，然后就把他拉进了浴室。

楚恕之打开了浴缸的水龙头，趁着放水的时候，用花洒给两个人冲洗了了一番。

“长城，你坐这，我给你洗洗头”  
已经一丝不挂的郭长城便乖巧的坐在了浴缸边上，任由楚恕之给他冲洗头发。郭长城坐着的关系，正好一抬眼就是楚哥的那里，真的是好雄伟…搞得郭长城看都不敢看了，把头转向了另一个方向。

浴缸里的水放好后，楚恕之抱着郭长城静静地泡了会儿。郭长城家里的浴缸其实他也很少泡，当时装修的时候他二舅做主给他安了个大个的浴缸，要不然他们两个大男人是断然不可能一起泡的。

泡了会儿后，楚恕之扶住郭长城的肩膀，让他往前跪趴在浴缸中，热水蒸的他有些发昏，他也没细想就顺从的趴了下来，也幸好是在水中，否则他着实做不出这般体位，把自己最羞于见人的部位暴露在别人面前，实在是比性行为本身还要令人羞耻的行为。

然后郭长城就感觉楚恕之摸了摸他的后面，没等他反应过来，一根手指就借着水的润滑长驱直入了。只是一根手指，并不会让人有痛感，但第一次被异物侵入的酸胀还是让郭长城不由得紧缩了起来。

“别，楚哥，今天别…”  
郭长城都兵临城下了，却怂了，害怕了，把自己想破处的念头忘得一干二净，当然了，之前他预想的破处也不会是破后面的处就是了。

楚恕之拍了拍那小屁股，“放松点儿”说着还亲昵的亲了亲水润水润的屁股肉，可能是楚恕之的这个吻起了作用吧，郭长城逐渐松弛了下来，就着大量的水，楚恕之觉得开拓的差不多了。

楚恕之拉着郭长城出了浴缸，给两个人粗粗的擦了擦身体。

楚恕之反正刚才射过一次了，也不是那么急色了，他把长城压在他的床上慢慢的亲吻着，郭长城也逐渐有了些经验，开始回应起来。

郭长城右边的乳头好像格外的敏感，只是轻轻的揉捏和舔弄，整个人就不由得呻吟起来，两条腿在床上胡乱的瞪着，一副难耐的样子。

郭长城没想到自己一个男人的乳头居然会这么敏感，他不由得抓着楚哥的胳膊，想要阻止那揉动的手，“楚哥，不要”

“不要什么？”

“不要摸那里”

“摸哪里”

郭长城力气比不过楚哥，骚话也说不过他，此时乳头被搓揉着，触电般的快感仿佛有一条电路从乳头一直联通着下身的性器，只是抚摸上面，下面就逐渐抬了头，整个人也痉挛般的一颤一颤的。

楚恕之也没想到会这样，看着长城双腿都不自禁的抖动着，他也重新兴奋起来。

“说是哪里”

“乳 乳头！”

“长城你怎么这么敏感呢”说的郭长城眼圈都红了。

郭长城平时看着平平凡凡的，做这事儿的时候居然这么敏感，因为皮肤白，所以情动的时候一红一大片，眉眼间都美艳了起来，有种独特的性感。

楚恕之终于放开了乳头，握住了长城的肉棒，然后试探着张开嘴含住了粉嫩的那里，郭长城的小长城第一次被温热的地方包裹，上半身都不由得弹了起来。

楚恕之也没给别人口过，只是依着本能的吮舔，反正都是男人，哪里会舒服多少还是差不多的，于是楚恕之便着重在了尿道口处，搞得郭长城整个人都快抽抽了，两只手也不自觉的把住了楚恕之的脑袋，楚恕之头发很短，扎扎的，。

把郭长城吸的硬到不行后，楚恕之也觉得自己快忍到极限了。他也考虑过第一次后入比较容易，可又想看着长城的脸，来不及细想，他一把抬起了郭长城的两条细长的腿，轻易的就打开了，楚恕之看长城柔韧度还不错，便就着这个姿势把自己的对准了那狭小的后穴，他一边缓慢的进入，一边撸动着郭长城的小长城。

郭长城的后穴虽然已经被充分的开拓了，不过楚恕之的性器相较于一般的男性要更粗壮一些，尤其是粗，郭长城来不及感慨自己终于破处了（？），就只是觉得涨痛的厉害。

郭长城是第一次，再加上紧张，楚恕之进的很不顺利，也觉得不太舒服，于是他又退了出来。

楚恕之翻了翻郭长城的抽屉，从里面翻出来一瓶甘油润肤露，手头没有准备专门的润滑剂，这次箭在弦上了，就只能先拿这个凑合了。

这次经过大量的甘油的润滑，楚恕之进的还算顺利，郭长城却还是觉得疼，异物感特别的强烈，不一会儿就出了一脑门的汗，嘴里忍不住的哼哼着，前面也有些软了。

楚恕之见长城忍得辛苦，便也不敢大动，就这么停在里面，专注于给郭长城撸动着他的性器。

过了会儿，在前面快感的带动下，郭长城才觉得缓了过来，括约肌也松弛了下来，楚恕之逐渐动了起来，一出一进间，有几次可能是碾过了里面的前列腺，郭长城忍不住叫出了声。

楚恕之千年尸王老当益壮，直把郭长城操得差点背过气去，可偏偏他还不是无技巧的乱动，楚恕之本来性器就有些弯，此时他更是故意变换着角度和力道，找寻着男人后穴里也会得趣的位置。

郭长城的那一块区域被顶住的时候他觉得自己整个人都不好了，那种感觉说不清，顶的时间长了觉得疼，轻轻扫过又觉得心痒难耐，但总体来说还是觉得爽快的不行，把一开始的疼痛都逐渐压了下去，又痛又爽，括约肌被大大的撑开后不断的摩擦又刺痛又刺痒，郭长城一时之间觉得自己可能也有点儿受虐倾向也说不定。

他哪里知道，楚恕之就是故意这样的，他就是为了让郭长城的身体牢牢的记住快感，当快感压过痛感的时候，他可能也就食髓知味，再也不能没有男人操了。

郭长城的反应是越来越大，楚恕之觉得郭长城怕不是全身G点吧，真是捡到宝了。

到了最后楚恕之也有些失控了，只顾着自己大开大合的痛快着，也忘了要给长城手淫了，只是依然紧握着那里，郭长城整个人也快到了欲望的顶点，他恨不得自己给自己撸两下好赶紧射出来，却挣不开楚哥的禁锢，仿佛整个肉体和灵魂都被他所掌控，到了最后郭长城整个身子都痉挛了起来，完全是那种不受控制的，仿佛将要骨肉分离，灵魂出窍，然后终于，楚恕之射在了郭长城的身体里，而郭长城借着楚恕之的一个紧握也射在了楚恕之的手里。

这场人生初次的性爱仿佛持续了一个世纪之久，郭长城累的几乎要昏死过去了，却又被一种欣喜充满了内心，带着餍足的神情，他渐渐昏睡了过去，就在他睡过去之前，只听楚哥说，“长城，你这个单人床太小了，明天咱去买张大床吧。”


End file.
